I Do
by Urgetofall
Summary: "In view of the circumstances, Sherlock" he finally said, "I do."


Sherlock was pacing the room when John had entered carrying shopping bags. "Everything okay?" John questioned as he walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Sherlock turned, seemingly shocked as if he didn't hear John enter. "Fine, fine" he replied, "Just working something out for a case."

"Did Lestrade call?"

Now joining John in the kitchen Sherlock continued to speak, "An old 'friend' Eric wants me to go to his place for the weekend. His brother-in-law was killed a week ago and there have been threats to follow. It is expected at the masked ball that he is holding, the killer will make his move again."

Once finishing packing away the groceries John turned his full attention to Sherlock, "Oh, then what's the problem?"

"Of course I'll go." Sherlock stated, "But, I may have said to Eric, that I was married. He was pissing me off. It sort of just slipped out. After accidently saying that, he insisted I bring my partner along."

John began chuckling, "What sucker did you manage to con?"

John held his breathe, waiting for a response from Sherlock. The sudden realization came about fifteen seconds later. "Shit.".

"I know, it's asking too much." Sherlock continued, taking a few steps forward, "and I promise you, I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

John turned around, leaning on the bench with a heavy sigh. A few minutes passed in silence and Sherlock was beginning to regret asking John. Of course Sherlock expected John to say no, but he was a little more lenient when it came to requests from him recently.

Sherlock watched as John turned back around, an exasperated look upon his face followed by a smile. "In view of the circumstances, Sherlock" he finally said, "I do."  
>Sherlock walked towards him stopping mere inches away and pulled out two rings from his pocket.<p>

John glanced down at the rings for a moment then back to Sherlock, a brow raised, "Seriously?"

"Well, if you are to be my husband." he smiled taking John's left hand and slipping the ring onto his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed, John Holmes-Watson."  
>John's eyes widened as Sherlock did this. Bastard, he thought, he had this planned from the beginning.<p>

It somehow seemed strange when John thought about it.

'_It sort of just slipped out._'

Things like that just don't happen with Sherlock Holmes.

John rolled his eyes as he snatched the other ring from Sherlock's hand. With a devilish smile, he took Sherlock's left hand and did the same, their eyes locked together. "With this ring, I thee wed, Sherlock Watson-Holmes."

* * *

><p>The next day in the afternoon, Sherlock and John set for Eric's house. John driving and Sherlock in the passenger seat constantly fidgeting.<p>

Their conversations mostly consisted of filling one another in about each other. -Just in case they were asked- The minor details that Sherlock didn't know and practically everything John didn't know.

Over the time of them being flat mates, there was still so much that John hadn't known about Sherlock. He was amazed at some of the things Sherlock had told him, and more or less he was annoyed at himself for not learning all this information about Sherlock sooner.

The outside of Eric's house was beautiful. His home was large and grey with vines and flowers running up the side of the house. There was a garden with brightly coloured flowers in bloom on each side of the pathway leading up to the front door.

"Sherlock" a male voice called as Sherlock and John stepped from their car, "Long time no see."

"Eric, this is my husband, John. John this is Eric." Sherlock stated with gestures to one another.

Eric was about the same height as John, pale skin, spiked up blonde hair, and was dressed as pristinely as Sherlock was.

"Oh" Eric wandered to John, examining him, "Tell you the truth, I thought you were lying. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure." John smiled politely, shaking Eric's hand firmly. He then shifted closer to Sherlock, linking arms with him.

"Come now" Eric continued, "I'll show you to your room."

Sherlock and John grabbed their bags, then followed Eric inside.

As they entered the house, John stared in amazement at the decor. The hallway was brightly lit with flowers on small tables, and artworks of people and places along the walls.

As they came to a large set of wooden doors they stopped, "This will be your room." he said opening the doors.

Much like the rest of the house, it was large and bright. John stepped in throwing his bag on the four-posted double bed.

"Dinner is being served" Eric continued as Sherlock settled himself on the other side in his usual pose. "Once you're settled, please come down." With a thanks from Sherlock and John, Eric left closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sherlock stated mechanically, "I've got work to do in the morning. You'll be free to do as you please."

"Keeping up appearances, should be interesting." John mumbled as he began unpacking causing Sherlock to glance up.

Sherlock sat up slowly, a brow raised, "You mean that, don't you?"

"Of course" John blurted out without thinking, "I mean, if it's important for the case, and for you."

A small smile came across Sherlock's face as he stood, "Dinner?" he asked nodding his head in the direction of the door.

John stopped unpacking and followed Sherlock to the dining room, where as Eric said, dinner was already set up for them. Eric sat at one end of the table with two unknown woman with him.

"Ah, Sherlock, John." he grinned, "This is my sister Alexis and Clarissa, my lovely wife."

Alexis, shared much resemblance to her brother Eric. She had short blonde hair, green eyes. Clarissa on the other hand was tanned, probably from traveling overseas, with raven-black hair and hazel eyes.

Sherlock sat beside Clarissa with a polite smile. John sat beside him, keeping his seat close.

Most of the evening had passed with small talk and a bit of laughter. By the time they had finished dinner, John decided perhaps he should start keeping up appearances. Without thinking he grabbed Sherlock's hand, bringing it to his lips he let it linger for a moment before resting their hands back onto the table, fingers twined together.  
>Sherlock lowered his eyes for a moment with an amused expression. "Oh darling" he whispered, "I think we can do better than that."<p>

Sherlock leaned closer giving John a gentle kiss on his cheek. A blush crept onto his cheeks along with a school girl like grin.

"How cute" Clarissa beamed, "John, I'd love to know, what is it you love about Sherlock?"

Sherlock and John shared a quick glance, John's expression almost panic from the question.

"Well, er…" John started, "To tell the truth, when I first met him, I couldn't really stand him. He was arrogant. Brilliant, but arrogant. He would play the violin at ghastly hours and leave experiments around the house. It was sometime after that I realized it was all the those odd thing that I truly loved about him. I could go on about how I love his charm, or his wit but the thing I love most about him is there isn't anything fake about him, he is always himself." He paused for a moment, gazing back to Sherlock who stared in amazement, "When I returned from the war I was dead, I didn't think anything would bring me back, then there was you. You changed my world and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

Slowly John leaned closer, pressing his lips to Sherlock's with a smile. Sherlock was tense for a moment before melting into John's kiss.

"I love you" John whispered.

"Aw, it's so romantic" Clarissa beamed.

Biting his lip, Sherlock couldn't keep the smile off his face. A smirk came across John's face for a moment, a small amount of pleasure from leaving the great Sherlock Holmes speechless.

John and Sherlock had made their way back to the bedroom after dessert. John had a quick shower, changing into a clean set of pajamas before settling into the bed.  
>Sherlock soon joined him on the bed, watching him while he slept, or so he thought.<p>

"You're staring, Sherlock" John sing-song, eyes still closed. A smile flickered on his lips. Sherlock laid down properly continuing to watch John. His eyes opened slowly, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." said Sherlock biting his bottom lip.

"Something is bothering you, even I can figure that out."

"What you said at dinner, did you mean it?"

John shrugged and closed his eyes again, "Perhaps, I can't be too sure. It's all new to me."

Sherlock settled himself closer to John. He flinched for a moment at the other man snuggling up to him. Noticing John's reaction Sherlock claimed it was merely for warmth. With a small hum, John draped his arm over Sherlock. After a few more moments of silence Sherlock whispered, "Thank you"

* * *

><p>In the morning when John awoke, he stretched out his arm, searching for Sherlock, who was no longer there.<p>

He opened his eyes slowly, slightly blinded by the light. He looked around the room, no sign of Sherlock until he found a note on the side table.

_Had business to deal with and didn't want to wake you. I'll meet you in the library. - SH _

John grumbled as he got up to find clean clothing for the day.

He wandered around the large house, a little uncertain where the library was. Soon enough though, John had found his way there. Eric had a large selection of fiction and non-fictional books. John picked out a book and settled himself on the lounge by the window as he began reading.

A while later, Sherlock entered the library, slamming the door shut in irritation, causing John to jump up. "Sherlock"

"John" he exclaimed, "Please, keep me from killing these people." He placed his hands on each side of John's face holding him close. "They're so stupid, I just can't."

Noticing how close he actually was, Sherlock released John and collapsed onto the lounge where John was, his legs outstretched in front of him, his fingers drumming at the side of the chair.

John raised a brow and wandered behind the chair, then began giving Sherlock a massage, starting with his temples. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax" John ordered as he made his way down to Sherlock's shoulders, "Tell me what happened."

"Mm" Sherlock hummed, a little more relaxed, "I requested to see the letters, and was told they had gone missing. I mean, how do you lose something as important as that?"

"Seems a bit strange."

He rested he head back on the chair as John continued on his shoulders, "That's what I said. With the letters, I could have told them the gender of the writer, the stationary they used and-" Sherlock cut himself off, and jumped up turning to John with a big grin.

John stared in a small state of confusion, "Sherlock?"

"Genius" he stated beginning to pace the room, "The killer is someone in the family. It has to be. Eric would have told people about me, what I do. They would have panicked then destroyed the evidence. If I were able to see the letters, they must have known how simple it would have been for me to find out who they are. The only question now is _who_."

Sherlock stopped abruptly, with John in front of him. He tilted his head, his eyes narrowing.

"What now?" John sighed, expecting Sherlock's deducing on himself to begin.

Sherlock shrugged, "Nothing, I just wondered about the massaging."

"Yeah. If needed for work, then it's come in handy." he paused for a moment, "Sometimes you just need to relax."

A smile flickered on Sherlock's lips, "Of course. Well then, thank you" he said placing a hand on his arm, "It was helpful."

"Good" John smiled, "Glad it was."

Later on that day, John and Sherlock wandered around the house as people arrived, most of which were already in costume. Sherlock watched each person who walked by intently for a moment, cataloging any information that would seem helpful.

"Sherlock, we didn't bring a costume" John whispered.

"Not to worry" Eric said from behind, "I took the liberty of getting you two a costume each. I didn't expect Sherlock would bring a costume, so I got one for each of you."

"I'd much rather not wear a costume." Sherlock stated in a bored tone, "Too restricting to work in."

"You'll look very out of place if you're not in costume." He replied, "Besides, this one isn't. They're in your room if you'd like to get ready now. The party will be starting soon"

Sherlock and John made their way back to the bedroom, as Eric said, the costumes were laying flat on the bed.

John was completely shocked to see what costume had been picked out for him. "Oh, no, no, no. I refuse!" he exclaimed.

"It's not that bad." Sherlock said holding back a laugh in attempt to make the situation better than it was, but John just scoffed with a glare.

"You've got to be kidding, Sherlock" he continued with his voice raising, "It's a bloody dress. I will not wear a damn dress."

"If we are to catch this criminal, you will do what is expected."

"But, it's a dress. What does that have to do with the case anyway?" complained John, "I doubt I could pull it off. You'd have a better chance than I would."

Sherlock shrugged, "Let me work my magic, and you will."

"Fine, whatever" sighed John exasperated as he collapsed onto a chair, "I hope you know what I go through for you."

Sherlock grinned, "We should get ready."

Grabbing two small boxes, Sherlock sat down on the table in front of John. He placed a smaller box to the side and opened the other to reveal a various selection of eye shadow colours, blush, foundation and lipstick.

"What the hell Sherlock?"

"It was necessary for previous work, John" Sherlock said, beginning to put foundation on John's face. John chuckled at the thought of Sherlock dressed as a woman, "Yeah, I know. Hold still."

John shrugged, watching Sherlock's concentrated face put make-up on him, "I bet Anderson and Donovan would get a kick out of seeing you in a dress."

"I'm sure they would" Sherlock continued with a small smile grabbing the eye shadow now, "They didn't get to see though. Close your eyes."

Sherlock continued with the eye shadow, then the lipstick. With one final touch of blush he pulled back, staring almost uncertain.

"Good, very good." He smiled, holding up a hand-held mirror up to John.

John began laughing as he stared at himself in the mirror. "This is going to sound strange, but you're a little too good at this Sherlock."

Sherlock grabbed the other thinner box from beside him.

He opened it revealing a pale pink mask with golden trimmings along the edge. Sherlock held it up to John, who just sat unmoving as he did so. He began laughing, "You're going to make a fine woman."

John pushed his hand away laughing, "Shut up and go get ready."

Almost an hour later, Sherlock and John emerged into the entertainment hall where the party had already begun. As the door opened, a spot light locked onto them, causing every ones attention to be drawn their way.

Sherlock wore the Phantom of the operas attire. The half mask seemingly crafted specifically to his facial features. His entire costume was black, with minor silver detailing along the edge of the jacket.

Linked arm in arm, John watched the people staring at him, feeling slightly embarrassed. His outfit consisted on being the Phantom's one true love Christine Daae. If the long, curly, brown wig wasn't bad enough, he couldn't believe he was wearing a ball gown, let alone a pink ball gown. The pale pink gown was complete with golden detailing on the corset, which was luckily not tight enough to suffocate him. Then again any excuse would do to get out of the dress.

They began walking down the stairs slowly, John stumbling slightly due to the high heels that were picked out for him.

"Remind me when all is said and done, I need to kill Eric" he laughed.

"I wouldn't be so worried, John" Sherlock smiled, "You look lovely." They found seats at a nearby table and sat down side by side.

As John had expected, Sherlock was truly a hit at the party. Many woman came over in attempt to ask him to dance. Each time Sherlock politely said no and tightened his arm around John. More than likely, John thought he was a little scared of all the attention, it wasn't particularly normal for him.

"You could say yes, you know" John suggested, "I'm sure you'd make a lot of girls happy if you danced with them"

"I'd rather stay with my husband" said Sherlock as he kissed John's cheek.

"Care for a photo?" asked a photographer that was holding up his camera.

"Oh this will be good" John laughed, "Evidence that I was actually in this dress. Why not?"

The photographer held his camera up as the two shifted closer together. Just as the man was about to take the photo Sherlock pressed his lips to John's. Although John was a little shocked by Sherlock, his eyes flickered shut to the click and flash of the camera.

The man glanced down at the photo with a smile, "Lovely, thank you." he said as he walked away.

"Oh God, imagine Scotland Yard getting their hands on that photo." John laughed, "We'd never hear the end of it. I must look so ridiculous."

"Not at all. I think you look lovely." Using his free hand he grabbed a flower from the centerpiece on the table, he put it in John's wig in order to hold up the fringe.  
>John grinned, "You can't be serious."<p>

"Would I joke about such things." he tightened his grip around John, "You look beautiful."

John stared in amusement. _Would Sherlock still say that without the make-up, the wig, the mask, or the dress? It somehow seemed very doubtful. _

"Well, to no surprise, you look extremely handsome as the Phantom." He shrugged as he stood holding out this hand, "Care to dance?"

"We are working, John." he took John's hand anyway with a small smile, "I suppose I can keep an eye out from the dance floor."

"That's the spirit."

Sherlock followed John to the dance floor. He took John's hand, then placed another on his waist, John placing his other on Sherlock's shoulder.  
>"Do you know who you're looking for, Sherlock?"<p>

He shook his head as he twirled John, "I have a theory, but I need some evidence."

"And what is that then?"

Ignoring John's question Sherlock smiled down at him for a moment before shifting their position so their arms were tighter around one another. John rested his face onto Sherlock's shoulder, breathing in his scent, "Oh my dear Sherlock. Can we stay like this forever?"

Time melted away as they slow danced. For that one moment it was just Sherlock, John and the music.

They were suddenly brought back to reality when they heard a voice from behind.

"Can I cut in?" Alexis stood before them, dressed in a long midnight blue dress with a feathered mask to match.

"Of course" John smiled politely gesturing to Sherlock.

Due to being in a dress, John had expected that it was Sherlock that she meant to dance with.

"Thank you."

Sherlock politely took her hand, then began to dance. John wandered back to the table where they were sitting. He took off his mask, sitting it on the table, he found himself staring with a smile at it before an unknown woman in white sat down. She was pale with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm, er-" John cut himself off looking at his attire with an awkward smile, "John."

The lady laughed, "I'm Stephanie. I love your costume"

"Our wonderful host of the evening picked it out for me." he chuckled, "I like yours too, very beautiful"

"Oh, you think so?" Stephanie smiled, "Is that your husband there with Alexis? I saw you dancing with him."

"Yes."

"He's very handsome. But I'd be careful around her." she continued, "She has a tendency of digging her claws into people. It seems strange, her husband passed away about a week ago and already she is flirting with someone else's man. Knowing what sort of person she was, her parents recently disowned her."

"How do you know?" questioned John, glancing over to Sherlock and Alexis. _She really doesn't look very upset for someone who just lost her husband. _  
>It appeared that Alexis was laughing, and of course, Sherlock was giving his famous fake smile.<p>

"I'm good friends with her brother. They had a huge fight about it, then he called me."

John stood abruptly, "Thank you."

"Not a problem" She replied as he walked away.

"Sherlock, honey, can I speak to you?" John asked.

Sherlock glanced to John, then back to Alexis as he stopped dancing. "I'm sorry. Perhaps we can dance again later."

"Looking forward to it" she giggled.

John forced a smile as he turned, grabbing Sherlock's hand and dragging him to a nearby wall. Feeling slightly dehydrated, Sherlock grabbed a drink from the table.

"So what's this about?" He asked taking a drink.

"I think it's Alexis, Sherlock. I think she is going to try and kill Eric tonight." John stated.

Sherlock stared, slightly confused, "How can you be sure?"

"I can't." John admitted.

Sherlock searched the room, Alexis was standing with her brother laughing. "I think perhaps you're right."

John let out a small sigh as he brushed away his fringe, "Yeah, it doesn't happen often. But a lady at our table mentioned that she was being cut off. Perfect motive." He turned around to see Stephanie was gone from the table, now mingling with people around the room. "Her husband passed away only about a week ago and frankly, she didn't look upset. It seemed strange that she was flirting with you and it actually pissed me off."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing on John, "What, why?"

John stared at Sherlock for a moment, recalling what may have confused him.

"Well, we are meant to be married." John said lamely.

"Well, yes." Sherlock grinned taking a step closer to John, pressing John against the wall. A shade of crimson was creeping onto his face as Sherlock leaned closer with a smirk.

"Not the time, nor the place, Sherlock."

Sherlock groaned, "Keeping up appearances." John's shoulders sagged as Sherlock continued to speak. "People may be thrown off if you look like you're rejecting a kiss from your husband."

John glared at Sherlock. _That's completely manipulative_. "Why are you insisting on this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I do want to keep up appearances. It seems a little role-reversed though if you ask me."

"Now you're just making excuses" Sherlock placed a hand on the back of John's neck, pulling him closer, crushing their lips together. Surprisingly without any protest John was kissing back. He tangled his fingers into Sherlock's curls, low moans escaping his mouth.

Sherlock made his way down John's neck, placing a small line of kisses and bites along it. "Sherlock" John moaned into his hair, pulling slightly.

"John…"

Noticing Sherlock's body suddenly felt more heavy, John glanced down to see him collapsing. He began cursing under his breath as he glanced around the room to see Alexis was smirking at him. She raised a glass with a wink then sipped her drink, then continued to chat with people surrounding her.

_The bastards been drugged._

He glanced onto the ground where Sherlock had dropped his glass. John rolled his eyes "In the drink, oh such a good one." he mumbled sarcastically.  
>John lowered Sherlock to the ground, kneeling with him in his arms. "Sherlock, what did Alexis say to you?"<p>

He moaned, clutching onto John's dress, "She mentioned a woman" he muttered slowly. Examining Sherlock's eyes, it was obvious he wasn't far off from passing out. "Obviously a lover, the way she spoke about her. You're right. She killed her husband, only because he found out about her lover."

"Good, what else? Stay conscious. You will not leave me on my own to clean up this mess." John pressed their foreheads together with a sad smile.

"Didn't plan to." He slurred pushing his body up weakly, John still keeping a hold of him, "When the clock strikes midnight… as Eric makes his announcement… poison in his glass." He collapsed back onto John.

John put Sherlock's arm around his shoulder as a support while he stood, "How do I deal with the drugs she's given you."

He gripped John's shoulder weakly, "I'll be fine. Just something to knock me out…" he slurred, "You know who the other woman was. Take them both down. Then, be sure to take care of me."

John set Sherlock down at the table, "Always." As he attempted to walk away, Sherlock clutched his wrist. John glanced back to see Sherlock's pleading eyes. He seemed so vulnerable right now. "Till death do us part." he placed another kiss on Sherlock's lips before leaving him there.

It was almost midnight and Eric had stepped onto the stage prepared to make his speech.

"Good evening everyone." Eric started, "I'd like to thank you all for coming. It's been such a wonderful night, and truly you are all spectacular. I'd like to thank my sister, Alexis, who helped set up this evening. I couldn't have done it without you sis. Another special thanks to my beautiful wife, Clarissa" he raised his glass, "So once again, thank you all for coming."

Alexis and Stephanie twined their fingers as Eric brought the glass to his lips only to have John snatch it from his hand seconds before he could drink any.

"So sorry, but I do believe you're drink is poisoned."

"Poison?" he exclaimed, along with most of the people who heard.

John nodded, "Oh yes. I'm sure if we get it tested then it show up positive. It was very clever. Over there, my dear Sherlock is now unconscious due to being drugged." He glared down at Alexis before turning to Stephanie with a small smile, "I'd like to thank you Stephanie. I'm sure without you and Sherlock I wouldn't be able to figure out it was Alexis."

Alexis stared at Stephanie slightly confused, "What?"

"I didn't mean to." she mumbled, voice shaking, "I just didn't want another person to die. It was wrong of you to kill your husband on my behalf and to kill your brother, I just couldn't"

"I killed him for you." said Alexis with an irritated tone grabbing her wrists, "Once Eric was dead too, we would have enough money to run away together."

"I love you" Stephanie placed a small kiss on Alexis' cheek, then pulled her wrists free, "But, I can't do this anymore." She stepped away from her walking to John. Stephanie lowered her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Alexis clapped with a smirk, "Bravo. It would have been all too simple. But dear brother, you had to bring in Sherlock Holmes and his meddling husband into this."

"Well, If you want the best." he grinned walking closer to her, "You're finished. Within less than half an hour, the police will be here."

Reaching behind she grabbed a knife from a table and attempted to stab John. John grabbed her wrist holding her hand away from him. Another guest helped pull her away from John, setting her down at a table.

"Keep a hold of her", he ordered in a bored tone as he walked to Sherlock.

Reaching into one of Sherlock's pockets, John pulled out his mobile phone and called Lestrade.

"Hello Lestrade… Would you be able to come to Eric's house. Yes, we caught the killer. All too easy… Ah, Sherlock can't come to the phone… No, nothing like that. He's been drugged… I know, it's not any better, but I'm taking care of him, after all I am his Doctor."

After John had taken Sherlock to the bedroom -at least removing cape, jacket, mask and shoes- he returned to the entertainment hall and found a seat next to Alexis.

"Can I just ask," John started, "Why did you do it? I mean, killing your husband, and then you were going to kill your brother. What was the point?"

"You know what it's like" She replied as she leaned on the table, "When you're in love, you'd do anything for them, even kill a person. The only thing I think you wouldn't do is betray them."

As Alexis spoke, John couldn't help but think, she was half right. The differences being, he killed a man to save Sherlock. Even without really knowing Sherlock, he still refused to take money from Mycroft to spy on him.

A smile flickered on John's lips. He could see where Alexis was coming from. Despite the money, she did it all for love. She would do anything for Stephanie, just the same as John would do anything for Sherlock.

Many of the guests had left by the time Lestrade and the team had reached Eric's house.

Lestrade stood with a few of his men taking Alexis and Stephanie into custody. Eric was standing with his wife, Clarissa giving a statement to another two police officers.  
>Noticing John with a shocked face, he walked over to him. "How's he doing?" Lestrade asked.<p>

"Just resting at the moment" John replied, a small smile, "It's nothing serious. He should be fine in the morning."

"Alright, I have to ask John-"

John held up a hand knowing he was going to ask about the costume, "Just, no." Lestrade chuckled and shrugged. "When Sherlock is better tomorrow, I'll make sure we both give statements." He glanced over to where Stephanie was leaning against the car with tears in her eyes, talking to some officers. "Look, do us a favour, go easy on Stephanie, she helped us."

"Alright, I can do that. But, can I just ask then-" he nodded his head down at John's hand, "What's with the ring? If I recall correctly, you're not married"

John found himself to be fiddling with it without realizing, "Oh, Didn't you know. Sherlock and I got married."

He winked and left without another word, leaving Lestrade there dumbfounded. Donovan wandered up to Lestrade laughing, "Here I thought Sherlock was the freak."

When John reached the bedroom Sherlock was peacefully asleep, his expression completely childlike.

Wandering to the mirror, he glanced at himself, "Truly did work his magic I think" he mumbled to himself. John pulled the flower from the wig out and placed it in the box with the mask. Placing the wig on the table, he kicked his shoes off and undid the dress. When he stepped out of the dress and wandered to the bathroom for a quick shower.

A while later he returned he looked over to Sherlock, who's arm was now stretched over to John's side as if searching for him. John smiled as he switched off the light, then settled himself next to Sherlock. Sherlock's arm now draped over John's waist tightened slightly.

"You won't remember this" he whispered, "Perhaps that is for the best. What I said at the dinner table was the truth. Dammit Sherlock, I'm completely and madly in love with you. It had to be you didn't it." John nuzzled closer to Sherlock and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sherlock and John began packing their things back up. John glanced over his shoulder to see Sherlock distracted with his own packing.<p>

John placed the small box containing the mask he wore and flower into his bag. "Well I'm done" John stated as he zipped up his bad. Hopefully Sherlock didn't see me put the box in my bag, he thought.

"Me too." Sherlock replied without looking up.

Heaving their bags into the boot of the car, Eric walked out.

"I truly wish we had come together on better terms" He said as he gave a hug to Sherlock and John.

"Perhaps we could meet up for dinner sometime." John suggested, "You could bring Clarissa along."

"I'd like that."

Sherlock rolled his eyes grabbing John's hand, "We should really be going now." He fake smiled.

"Of course." Eric nodded, "It was good to see you again Sherlock. I'm glad you found someone."

Sherlock gazed at John who was now resting his head on his shoulder, "Yes, me too."

Turning slowly with quick goodbye, Sherlock and John hoped into their car. Eric leaned in through his window passing him an envelope.

As they started the drive home, it was expected they would have a lot to talk about. Constantly Sherlock was actually laughing about John being in a dress for the night. When he had opened the envelope, he had discovered a copy of the photos with himself and John in it.

"The photographer was right. It was a nice photo" John smiled as Sherlock flicked through the photos, stopping on the one where the two were kissing. As Sherlock continued flicking through the photos, silence had fallen in the car. More or less it was due to them enjoying each others company.

Once the two had reached home, Sherlock and John wandered inside, greeted by Mrs. Hudson before retreating back upstairs to their flat.

"I'm going to go for a rest." said John beginning to walk to his room.

Sherlock hummed in response as he threw the envelope containing the photos onto the coffee table and laid down onto his lounge.

Once in his room, John threw his bag onto his desk chair, then flopped onto his bed with a contented sigh.

John noticed that even though all was said and done, he still was wearing the ring Sherlock had given him. He fiddled with it for a few minutes before slowly taking it off his finger. About to put it down on his side table he noticed an engraving on the inside. His eyes narrowed in order to read it.

_Forever and truly yours - SH _

John sat up quickly staring intently at the ring, his mouth gaped.

"Sherlock wouldn't have made the effort" he mumbled to himself, "Unless…"

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he slipped the ring back on and wandered quietly back downstairs where Sherlock was lying on the lounge.  
>From the kitchen door, he examined Sherlock. He appeared to be asleep, but that's not what John was searching for. His gaze drew down to Sherlock's hand to find he was still wearing the wedding ring.<p>

John took a few hesitant steps into the lounge room, attempting to act completely normal.

Standing over Sherlock now, a smile creept onto his face as he leaned down placing his lips gently on Sherlock's.

Sherlock's eyes flickered open as John did this, but there was no objection. He simply wrapped his arms around John. Slowly John climbed on top of Sherlock's body. Pulling back for air he rested himself onto Sherlock. With a huge grin he began laughing.

"I really did wonder how long it would take you to notice." Sherlock said, running his hand through John's hair, "Hadn't expected it to take you this long though."

"Shut up" John demanded with another kiss to Sherlock, "I'm not as clever as you dear."

"Oh, but you are." Sherlock mumbled into their kiss.

Moments later Sherlock's phone beeped. He ignored it for a moment until a second beep came from John's phone.

John groaned as he pulled out his phone seeing he had a message.

_I believe congratulations are in order- MH _

John smiled at his phone for a moment as Sherlock pulled his phone out to check it. "I'd ask how my brother knows about this already, but I'm sure it was something I missed last night."

"Oh yes, I told Lestrade we got married."

"Of course" Sherlock smirked, "They do _see_ each other on occasion."

Another beep came from John's phone.

_Do treat him kindly, or I will not be held responsible for what happens. - MH _

"He's not serious, is he?" John questioned looking up to Sherlock who had an amused expression, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock raised a brow and smirked, "Dead serious. He never jokes about my wellbeing, whatever the case."  
>John groaned into Sherlock's chest.<p>

"What?"

He soon began laughing as he kissed Sherlock on the lips again. Slowly, he got up, pulling Sherlock up with him.

Sherlock stared down at John in slight state of confusion. Holding both his hands he gazed into Sherlock's piercing blue-grey eyes.

_Sherlock Holmes, right here and now, I, John Watson declare my love for you. I promise to always accept you as you are, no matter the circumstances. Through the good times and the bad I will stick by you and consider me, forever and truly yours. _


End file.
